


Your Mom is my Dirty Secret

by FeferoniPizza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, NSFW, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeferoniPizza/pseuds/FeferoniPizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Roxy have a relationship only Jane knows about, Jane and Dave have a relationship only Roxy knows about, the boys are scared to tell each other, but the girls gossip about it all the time, will John and Dave finally get the courage to tell each other? Only time will tell.<br/>Roxy's POV   <br/> {{{ THIS WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED, SORRY}}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Quite the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie i haven't written a fanfic in awhile, I hope you enjoy reading it!  
> (i guess you could say this is sort of a teaser, because it was getting long,)

Silence. That’s all the two of you need. You’ve been together so long, words aren’t needed in most situations, each others company was enough for the both of you, no speaking. Right now was one of those times. You were sitting in his lap, your legs dangling off the arm of the one-man sofa, and your lower back leaning against the other arm, while your side was pressed against him. The book you are currently reading is called “The Luxe”. Rose had gotten you into reading books placed in old, royal, England. They were quiet fun to read, your imagination goes wild imaging the different outfit’s the characters were wearing, the huge, complicated dresses were your favourite to imagine.

He nudged you with his knee, telling you his leg was getting numb. You stretched out, the only thing holding you up were the arms on the chair, one on your back the other on your thighs. He nudged you again, this time with his arm, you just look at him in response, unaware of what he wanted. “I need to piss” he laugh a bit and go back to reading, disregarding his need to pee. “Rox come on, I need to piss” you sigh audibly, making a big show of getting up, but this time he’s the one to laugh. You just stick your tongue out at him and go lay down on the other couch as he leaves to release the urine being stored in his bladder. You never like to admit it, but you love him, he never fails to make you smile and you always feel comfortable around him, but there’s one thing that makes you annoyed about the whole relationship you’ve got going on with him, he wont tell Dave, because you’re kind of sort of his mom, in some weird exobiological way. But you don’t think that should matter, seeing as Dave is with Jane right now, although John doesn’t know, because boys are pussies. Sometimes you think about telling Dave, seeing as his best friend wont even.

“Hey John, get me a Black Fly will you?” You know you could easily just kick him in the foot when he came back, earning a grunt and a ‘I was just in the god damn kitchen’, but you have decided to be nice today. He sits down with the beverage in his hand, and wiggles it around. You know he wants you to go over there, but you just sat down and you really, really don’t want to get up right now, so you grunt and flip over, knowing unless you go and sit on his lap again you wont get your drink, so you give up. But you can just hear frown he gave, so you smirk, pretending you can’t hear the shuffle as he gets up and walks over to you, but he flips you on your back and sits on your stomach “John!” You squeal, and he just looks down at you. you try you best to push him off, but the weight to muscle ratio is all wrong, although he does stumble a bit due to the awkward position. “Get off!” You’re laughing as you say this, but he can tell you’ve had enough of his boney butt digging into your gut. He presses a kiss on your lips and rests the drink beside you, then stands up and goes back to his spot on the singular arm chair.

He’s reading a book called ‘Shattered’, it’s about an unappreciative boy who learns how to be appreciative because he meets homeless people, or something. You don’t really understand why he enjoys that book, but you guess people have different interests. The book has to only be about 190 pages, it’s tiny, and was probably written for 14 year olds. Then again, he hadn’t exactly been to school since he was 13, so it sort of made sense why he would read books for said age group.

You shift your body upwards so you were now sitting, your legs spread over the cushions, and twist off the cap, taking a swig, then put the cap back on. Your thoughts move away from your book and to your boyfriend. Despite how the two of you had officially been together for almost a year now, you hadn’t seen each other entirely naked yet, for awhile you had thought that you were glad you hadn’t, so it’d make it more special the longer you waited, but you were beginning to get impatient.


	2. Neigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Roxy have sex for the first time, it was like all of Roxy's fantasies, except better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly sex. Enjoy!  
> (alsO thanks for the kudos wow i didn't expect to get any at all)

You Had tried to talk to John about the whole not having sex thing multiple times, but whenever you bring it up he tries his best to avoid the subject. Different ways you could bring it up fly through your brain, but none of them seem right, until one thought pops into your mind perfect you think, nothing would be better. So you get going on you plan, standing up and folding your book closed, you place a bookmark littered with pictures of kittens in the book to mark your page. Your foot collides with his knee lightly, letting him know you wont be long, and with that you head off into your room.

Searching through a certain box full of certain outfits for the perfect one. You settle on a black corset and matching panties. It was pretty plain, other than the small while sparkles that barely showed on the top, there was nothing really special about it, but it makes you look so fucking hot, you couldn’t resist, but then you get a different idea. Your most recent purchase in this category of clothing had been a nurses outfit, cliché, hot, perfect. You slip out of the corset and into the nurses outfit, and check yourself out in the mirror before you go strut your stuff. It was tight, and emphasized your hips beautifully. Your shape was so close to hour glass, but it was sort of an oddly proportioned one. your hips and breasts were too small for it to be considered hour glass, but you liked to pretend that’s what you had, just for fun. A nod to yourself in the mirror and you were out of the room.

How did you start these sort of things? Due to you being the biggest virgin out there, you had no idea, so you stopped in your tracks to think, but as soon as you stopped John must have know something was up, because he turned around. Your face went instantly red, and your thoughts turned sour. All the positive thoughts about yourself were gone, he hates it, he thinks I’m fat, he thinks I look bad, he thinks I’m ugly, until his jaw drops. There must have been silence for three or four minutes before he spoke “Wow, you look, stu-” he stopped, thinking of what to say, and the bitter thoughts came back for a minute “There’s too many words to describe how amazing you look, I can’t choose just one.

”He put his book down, pages facing down, shaped like a little house, and got up, walking over to you and pressing your noses together, not quite what you were expecting but it was good enough for now. He let his hands sit on your hips, like they were perfect little hand shelves.

”Beautiful” he pecked your lips “Gorgeous” again he pecked “Cute” again. “hot” his words started to become a whisper, lust lingered in his voce. He wanted this too, and it felt amazing knowing he wanted to be so close to you, he loved you enough where he wanted to do this, and that was so amazing to you, you couldn’t get over it. “Sexy” This time the kiss wasn’t just a peck, he kept his lips pressed to yours, and moved them softly. You followed his actions, kissing him in just the same way, and trying to be as close to him as possible.

Your chests were pressed together, and have five minutes, the kiss got quite passionate. You were glad you didn’t have to pretend to be a nurse, because you would be dying from embarrassment after a matter of seconds, but you liked it this way, lips against lips, chest against chest, it was almost perfect. You bite on his bottom lip and grip onto the bottom of his shirt, and begin to back up into the bedroom.

Once you’re in the room, you push him down on the bed, remove the dress, leaving you in your bra and panties, and then crawl on top of him, lifting his shirt up to just above his nipples. Your hands run down his stomach, it’s mostly flat, but there’s a little chub there. All his muscles were in his arms and legs, and even then it wasn’t much to brag about, but you didn’t care, he’s perfect to you, and you love him, and you are so ready to have your first time with him.

He’s special to you, no one had ever meant so much to you as he did, but for some reason as soon as you met him, your heart was his. He was the perfect guy for you, funny, outgoing, but also laid back at the same time. He was a very easy person to be around, you like that about him, he’s perfect. He lifts his T-shirt over his head and brings his hands to your hips, moving you down a bit so you mouth can reach his once more. During this kiss, You’re a lot more grabby, and so is John. One of his hands is squishing your ass, while the other is squeezing one of your breasts. You brake from the kiss after a few moments, ridding his hands off your body and sitting straight up. You’re impatient, normally you two can make out for hours and you wont get bored, but tonight is different, tonight you have a goal, and you’re going to get to it, no matter what. You move yourself so your crotches are lined up, and grind down on him, which lets a quiet moan escape his vocals. you grind down on him a few more times before you decide you were both wearing too much clothing.

Reaching behind you, you unclasp your bra and slide it off. The look in Johns eyes made you want to melt right there. His look was full of adoration, and after a few seconds of staring he sat up and latched on to your right nipple. You breath in deeply, and moan as you let it out. Your hands go to his head, tangling your fingers in his hair. Soft moans are coming out of your moans repeatedly as he sucks and bites on the little nub, but soon your pulling his head off of you and give a deep, passionate kiss to his lips. He’s grunting into it, and you begin to grind down on him again, and his grunts get deeper as more pleasure is jolting through his body. You an feel his dull nails in your hips, just lightly, but enough. and you decide to do the same, except all over his back. Your arms wrap around him and you dragged your nails down, which caused his back to arch. You had never seen him like this before, you just wanted to eat him up, he was as cute as a button . Speaking of buttons, you decide to undo the one on his pants. You also pull down the zipper and get off of him, so you can pull both his pants and his boxers off, but soon you’re back on him, covering his chest in kissed and stroking him lightly. You soon decide the luscious noises coming from him needed to be louder, so you kiss down his chest, leaving your last his to the head of his penis. He lets a breathy moan out, you can tell he’s enjoying this whole thing, which makes you happy, and make you want to do more. He continue to stroke him, slightly rougher then before. John’s grunts and moans are getting louder and more frequent, his face is a deep shade of red and his mouth is slightly ajar. You think it’s the most adorable thing, so you take his penis into your mouth, hoping to get a better reaction. You suck on it and rub your tongue all around it, keeping your eyes on his face. His lip is now tucked nicely in his mouth, if he bit down any harder there was a large possibility of it bleeding. After a small while you decide it’s time to stop, if you kept going he would probably come within minutes. Once you lift of and remove your hands John breaths out, obviously wishing you would continue, but you don’t.

Instead you stand up on the bed, taking a second to get your balance, and then pull down your panties, the only article of clothing that was left on your body. Johns head moved to your thighs, where he places lite kisses, like you had done with his chest. He pulls you down and lays you down so he can get better access. He continues to kiss your thighs, making your face begin to heat up more so then it was before. He spreads your legs more, and kisses the lips of you pussy, before sucking you clit into his mouth. You moan loudly as he continues to eat you out. groans and grunts spew out of your mouth, this feels so absolutely amazing to you, you had never felt so great in your life, even the few times where he had fingered you, or you had fingered yourself hadn’t felt so good. You were so happy it was John who was making you feel this good, you couldn’t imagine anyone else making you feel this way. You begin to thrust shallowly into his mouth, which you guess is his cue to stop, because that’s what he does. he goes away for a bit, so you open your eyes to see him rummaging through his bedside table. He pulls out a box of condoms and a bottle of lubrication, he gets himself ready, condom on and lubed up. He positions his penis in front of your hole, looking up at you to make sure you were okay with this, you smile and nod, so he begins to push in slowly. It didn’t hurt as much as you thought it would, and you were glad you could enjoy it almost right away. Once he’s fully in he sits and waits for a bit “Move, you dork.” You nudge him a bit with you leg as best as he could, he laughs a bit and replies “Yes, dear.” In a mocking tone, you also laugh. He begins to thrust into you slowly, and you become nervous, hoping it wont begin to hurt in the middle, even thought you know it wont. John can feel you shaking out of nervousness and presses his head against yours “It doesn’t hurt, does it?” You feel better knowing he cares. You shake your head and smile, your nerves easing a bit. After a few minutes the pace had picked up slightly and the tow of you were breathing heavy, catching each others lips every so often and biting down on the bottom. Your arms were wrapped around him, scratching up his back, and his hands were on the bed, helping him balance overtop of you, and stopping him from having all his body weight on you. Both of you were moaning occasionally, but most of the time your lips were on each other, whether they were on each others lips, neck or shoulders, they were always kissing and nipping and sucking, leaving marks and bruises over each others skin. It was perfect. When you come, your nails dig into his make more so than before. John gives a grunt, releasing into the condom.

He pulls it off and throws it into the garbage from where he’s sitting, yells “swoosh!” when he gets it in, and you laugh. He rolls beside you and kisses you, whispering an “I love you” after the small peck. “I love you to, you huge dork” You bump him with your hip “Hey!” he yells, “Hay is for horses” you say  “Neigh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the end paragraph is so long! ;n;


	3. Bowling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Roxy, Dave, and Jane go bowling, John and Dave still don't tell each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little short, i hadn't posted in awhile due to my dumb computer so i thought i'd just finish up what i had written before and post it.  
> ( I apologize for any errors, )

You laugh, Jane has been making jokes about the whole secret ordeal, some of which were so funny you think you think you may have peed a little, which is slightly embarrassing due to what you and John have planned later, but you can always change before those plans get put into action. Jane looks at her phone, and gasps a little, which you think is pretty cute, because it was extremely over dramatic in so many ways. “Rox! The date!” Right. You had forgotten about that, and it looks like you and John WOULDN’T be doing as you planned. You and Jane had planned to get the boys to tell each other today. The four of you were going bowling, just as friends and ‘not on a double date’, seeing as the boys were both clueless to the relationship the other was in, but tonight they wouldn’t be, tonight they’d tell each other. Hopefully. You and Jane hadn’t planned that far ahead, and the day had rushed behind you and smacked you in the face. “Janey! What’re we going to do? How are we going to get them to tell each other!” Jane thinks for a moment, putting her hand on her chin, again being overdramatic. Being dramatic was something Jane was amazing at, and she loved to embrace it, hug it with the biggest, warmest hug she could give, and that’s probably why you like Jane as much as you do. She’s fun to be around and you think you could probably be around her every second of the day and not be bored of her. Five minutes pass and the two of you are still thinking of how you could do it, but eventually you give up, and suggest you just go and see what happens.

Jane let you borrow some of her clothes, a little less casual than what you were wearing before, but not completely formal. It was a white blouse with pink skinny jeans. Both were a bit too big for you, but you didn’t really care because you tend to like baggier clothing anyways, they fit you a lot better than tight things, and would probably be easier to bowl in.

The four of you meet in the mall at the Diary Queen per usual. It was always your meeting spot, ever since you had met, even before the relationships started up. To be perfectly honest, you had only gone out with John to get back at Jane. She had told you about how Dave called her hot, “he seemed so flustered about it! it was so cute..” You remember the dreamy look in her eyes, and how protective you felt. Being kind of sort of his mom came with the mom-like behaviours. Sometimes you find yourself accidentally acting motherly towards him. Mostly when he’s misbehaving.

After downing a McFlurry each, it’s decided that bowling needs to start, right now. Dave has to go to work in an hour, but seeing as he worked at the bowling ally you’re going to, it wasn’t that big of a deal.

You pay for 2 rounds, Dave wont be able to play all of the second one, but that was fine, you could make him do really bad, and then laugh at him while he works, that’s always fun.

The first round finishes, John and Dave lost, horribly. Together, you and Jane got 5 strikes, they got none, and barely any spares. “Wow, you guys **really** suck at this. I thought with you working here and all, you might actually be a little bit good” You’re staring at Dave when you say the second sentence, he just glares at you for half a second before laughing and pulling you into a hug, ruffling your hair as he does “Dave!” squeal. Everyone laughs at you. You’re frowning and trying to fix your hair as best as you can with your fingers. “I’m going to the bathroom to fix this” You point to your now messy hair, even more messed up from you trying to fix it. Once you get into the bathroom you notice Jane followed you, and she pulls a hair brush out of her big, baby blue purse with a smile. You smile back, extremely thankful to have a friend like her. “You know, our plan isn’t getting anywhere…” She starts, you know that the two of you are going to have to plan something out, but you’re not sure what. You think as you brush your hair. “I’ll talk to John, tell him that he needs to tell Dave, tonight. I’ll be forceful, and, uh.” You draw a blank, trying to figure out how you’ll convince John to tell Dave. “Does Dave know I know about you two?” You look at her through the reflection on the mirror, she shakes her head. “John doesn’t know you know either.” When you’re done brushing your hair she puts the brush back into her purse. “Okay, I’ll talk to John, it’ll be like improve club all over again” You laugh at your own joke, it wasn’t exactly funny, but thinking about when you were in improve made you smile, it was fun, you wish you never quit.

You get out of the bathroom and You and Jane go back over to the boys. “Hey, uh, John, can I talk with you for a minute?” You’re trying to act like you haven’t been sleeping over at each others houses more and more as the months pass “It’s really important” He nods, and the two of you walk just out of ear shot from Dave and Jane. “You have to tell them, tonight, before Dave has to work” He shook his head “Look, Rox, as much as I would love to stop hiding this, I can’t. Dave would kill me.” You frown. “Well, what if it were Dave and Jane, instead of us. Would you be pissed? would you hate Dave forever and ever for dating your mom?” The look he gave you was weird, you don’t know how to describe it. “Me and Dave are two completely different people, plus, we both know that wouldn’t work out. Dave’s not into chicks like that.” You know John thinks that Dave’s gay, and you honestly don’t think he can even picture Dave with a lady. You don’t know why John thinks this, then again maybe Dave does like the dudes. He’s not gay though, you know that for sure. bi or pan maybe. Well there’s chances of a lot of different sexualities, you just can’t remember all of them right now.

After a minute or so of arguing with John over the original topic, you give up, and show so by sighing and walking away. You are almost completely done with this. How can he hide such a big thing from his best friend? You could never ever hide anything important from Jane, never ever.

“Sorry about that, guys!” you smile and laugh as you get back your friends again “Let’s play another round, before Dave has to work!” You sit down and set up another game. In the middle of it you hear John and Dave whispering to each other “What was that about?” you hear Dave whisper “Nothing.” John retorts back “Does my mom have the hots for you?” you hear shifting and a small nose come from John, indicating that Dave shoved him. “No.” John was being extremely blunt with Dave, which wasn’t usual for him, normally he’d joke around, be like ‘hell yeah’ and stuff, he’s being weird.

You finish setting up the game and the four of you begin to lay. You’re in the middle of the game when Dave’s boss comes out and tells him it’s time for work. You see him almost go to kiss Jane, but he catches himself before he did. Dave said bye to everyone and went to get his uniform on.

“Hey, John you gunna drive me home?” You bumped your hip into his. The two of you already had plans to just go to his house to watch a movie or read a book, you’d probably be sleeping over, as well, but you thought you’d just make John happy and make it look like you really do need a ride home.


End file.
